


Dream catcher

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Claire-centric, Dream Demon, F/F, How Do I Tag, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Claire had a way to find herself in trouble, this time she met a superhero...





	Dream catcher

One,    
Two,    
Three...    
  
There he or she was, if she could just stretch a little bit forward she'll...and the ground slapped her in the face. Luckily it was night so no one was there to notice her, although a hiss from behind her told another story.    
Damn, bad timing Claire, really bad timing.    
Carefully without turning towards the noise she pulled the knife she carried in her boot, took a deep breath and before she made her move she found herself surrounded by smoke.    
Great...    
When she turned around to avoid inhaling the smoke she found herself staring at a man with black eyes, like completely black...    
What the hell?    
Then out of nowhere a small hand grabbed the man's arm and he fell on the ground. It appeared a girl around her age knocked the guy out using just her touch.    
The girl kneeled next to the guy, pressed her palm on his forehead and started whispering, that was the moment Claire noticed that she was holding a dream catcher over the man's body as her eyes and hands glowed purple.    
Just as she was about to say something her words stuck in her throat when black smoke rose out of the man's torso and flew into the dream catcher.    
  
Wow   
  
Apparently her whisper was heard and the girl turned her gaze towards Claire, as her purple shining eyes turned back to warm brown. Claire had enough time to notice that her face was hidden behind a black and purple mask before she said,    
" Call an ambulance, he's safe now. "   
Then she got up long coat flapping behind her, leather boots soundless as she walked away before disappearing in the shadows of the street.    
  
***   
  
The second time Claire saw the mystery girl was while she was chasing something who looked a lot like a creature of nightmares, scarred face, green hair and an incredibly creepy grin on its face.    
She pulled her knifes that were strapped to her belt and just as she was about to throw them, someone bumped into her and they almost fell on the ground.    
" Watch where you're.. "   
But the other person didn't look at her just ran ahead of her, Claire heard a yell and saw something she didn't expect.    
The monster was standing frozen in place, one clawed hand raised in an attempt to hit and a smaller hooded figure holding a dream catcher in front of its eyes.    
Can monsters be hypnotized?    
Carefully she stepped towards them watching the scene while holding the knives in case the monster broke free. This time she clearly saw how the dream catcher glowed purple and to her surprise the monster started turning into tiny green feathers, when they floated to the dream catcher they evaporated into mist.    
  
The figure turned and Claire saw that it was the same girl with the mask, she rolled her eyes and said to her,    
" You again..."   
" Actually I was after that thing, you crashed onto me and... What did you do to him or it? "   
The girl just shook her head and started walking away, which Claire found annoying but didn't want to get into a fight with someone who was apparently had powers otherwise she'd have demanded answers.    
" I get it! You hunt monsters... At least tell me who you are?! "   
To her surprise she got an answer before the girl ran away.    
"  They call me the dream catcher. "   
  
***   
Claire was obsessed according to her parents, she loved superheroes and wanted to become one after two tall heroes saved her life when she was twelve. As the time passed she found everyday life boring and pointless, she wanted to make a change and help. She even trained to be a superhero, practiced throwing knives in her back yard and learning as much as she could about the current protectors of the city.    
Once she met the so called dream catcher she couldn't stop thinking about her, so she started digging around. The dream catcher was an object for catching dreams of course, which didn't help her to figure out what the girl's powers were and what was kind of monsters she was hunting.    
If thete was one thing Claire was good at it was convincing people to talk to her. Pretty soon she found out a lot of interesting informations about the dream catcher.    
She was helped here and there, easing people's nightmares and in a few occasions saved kids from unexplainable treats. Still Claire didn't know how to find the dream catcher girl, she wanted answer and wasn't planning to stop until she got them.    
  
***   
She needed help to track down the dream catcher so she went to the only person who could do that.    
Kevin    
Kevin called himself a genius for superheroes, the smug bastard knew a few of them but refused to give her any info on them, not even a hint. Well she wasn't going to let it stop her, but this time he gave her enough hints to find the girl.    
I'm gonna kill him... He's so dead...    
  
She was crouching on the ground in a small alley waiting, apparently the part of the city she was currently in radiated a certain type of energy, EMF and other kinds. The genius said that she should use the full moon and that's how she ended up spending around three hours bored out of her mind, almost jumping at every sound.    
Just as she was about to leave the stupid alley she heard sounds of struggle and ran towards it without a second thought.    
There she was...the dream catcher girl leaning on the walls of an old mansion, her eyes closed as she let out a painful groan. That's when Claire saw that she had her hand pressed over her stomach...   
Shit   
" Are you okay dream catcher? "   
The moment their eyes met, the girl let out a tired chuckle and said,    
" You again... I shouldn't be surprised. I'm not okay. "   
" You're hurt. Let me help you. "   
"  Stay back. " her eyes flashed purple and Claire froze in place.    
" You obviously can't stand by yourself, I won't tell anyone. I promise. "   
The girl stared in her eyes and after a few moments she nodded.    
" Okay then. Could you please take my dagger from the ground? "    
When Claire took the dagger she was surprised how it glowed blue for a second then turned to normal.    
" Let's go... "   
But as soon as she stepped forward she swayed on the stop and Claire ran to put steady her.    
" I guess you'll need help. Just tell me where to go. "   
Together with the girls arm over Claire's shoulder they hobbled to an old house with a small front yard filled with flowers.   
When they were inside Claire felt like she couldn't breathe, the girl pressed her hand on the walls and the feeling faded away.    
" Sorry about that. Protection charms. "   
They set on the floor because it was easier to clean and the dream catcher closed her eyes.    
" Aren't you going to do anything about the wound? "   
She got no answer and when she tried to shake her to wake her up, the dream catcher opened her eyes and took a deep breath.    
" It's alright. It stopped bleeding. "   
Then she got up, took off her jacket, then her shirt and Claire turned her gaze somewhere else not wanting to be caught staring. When she heard a chuckle she turned around to glare at the girl who was wearing a new shirt.    
" What's so funny? "   
" You. "   
" Right. How should I call you? DC? "   
In return she got a frown and as the girl took off her mask and Claire had to sit down for a bit.    
" You're the girl from the bookstore...Kaia "   
" Yes, helping people isn't a full-time job that's well paid. Want some coffee? "   
" Wait a bit. What exactly you do? "   
" What exactly you do? "   
" I asked first. "    
Kaia shook her head and walked away and left Claire to sit on the sofa and admire the interior. When she came back she had two steaming cups of coffee and before she sat on the floor she gave one to Claire.    
" Aren't you afraid I'll tell someone who you are? "   
" You won't."   
" How do you know? "   
" I just know. "   
Claire drank a bit from the coffee and waited not sure how to ask again about the monsters and the dream catcher until Kaia broke the silence,    
" Go on. Ask away. "   
" You catch dreams? "   
" In a way. I catch nightmares. "   
" What do you mean? "   
Kaia pulled Claire to sit on the floor in front of her and said,    
" I'm a dream walker. I can enter people's dream and help them beat their nightmares. Sometimes I do all the work sometimes the mind helps too... "   
" How? "   
This time Kaia chuckled at her question before she replied,    
" Is that so hard to believe after the sudden appearance of so many superheroes? "   
" I guess not. But how do you do that? "   
" Through touch... May I? " and Claire saw Kaia's hand hovering in front of her temple.    
She nodded and Kaia gently pressed two fingers on her forehead, her eyes shone purple for a second and she pulled back.    
" I don't like invading people's minds, but sometimes it's necessary. Your mind is strong, that's good. "   
" The monsters, where they come from? "   
" You better not know. "   
Claire was annoyed, if she wanted to help she had to know her enemy that's why,    
"  I wanna know. "   
" Then guess...come on it's not that hard. "   
" From nightmares? "   
" Kinda...they're actually a manifestation of the nightmares. Different for every person. "   
" How? Tell me more, please. "   
" Why? "   
" Because I wanna help. "   
Kaia shook her head and repeated her question,    
" Why? "   
" Because two heroes saved my life years ago and since then I want to help. "   
" Only if you promise to stay away from the nightmarish monsters. They're my responsibility. "   
"  Deal. "   
They talked for hours surrounded by the light of the candles Kaia lit.    
  
***   
Kaia was one of the few dream walkers that survived the attack on their home/sanctuary. Dream walkers were valuable because of their unique abilities. Claire learned that if a person has the misfortune to get consumed by their nightmares their eyes turn black and they turn violent, that's when Kaia used her dream catcher to remove the nightmare from the person.    
If a person is naturally psychic or has some connection with magic the nightmare will manifest as a physical being and there's a specific way to kill it which depends on the person whose nightmare it belongs.    
All of these informations were useless now that she found herself tied to a chair, captured by a monster all because she decided to stick her nose where it didn't belong.    
When the figure pulled down its hood, Claire had to bit her lip not to yell in surprise. After a more careful look she saw that the person in front of her looked exactly like Kaia except the fact that it radiated unbelievable darkness.    
" Who are you? "   
" I'm Kaia's nightmare, the one she chased all these years. You see she's very powerful and powerful people create powerful nightmares. "   
" What do you want? "   
" To see what kind of nightmare you'll create. "


End file.
